


Bloodfeather

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Nothing happens on-screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Sideswipe doesn't even know how Sunstreaker is hurting.





	Bloodfeather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuzipenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/gifts).



> Reward for fuzi, for helping me out when I needed it! Thanks a bunch!

Sunstreaker watched as Sideswipe twirled Bluestreak around on the dance floor. His twin was smiling, bright and happy and beautiful, and Bluestreak was laughing brightly. They looked nice together, really.

It shouldn't have bothered him the way it did. Shouldn't have made him seethe with jealousy down to his laser core and long for his twin’s hands on his hips and the beautiful smile to be pointed at him. Shouldn't have made him want to retreat to their quarters and curl up in an agonized ball while he mourned something he couldn't have. 

He didn't know when the way he looked at his brother had changed, but Sideswipe was oblivious to it. 

“Hey bro!” Somewhere in his musing, hiding the longing in his optics he hoped, Sideswipe and led Bluestreak to the table they had been sharing. “Having a good time?”

Sunstreaker shrugged, pretending he didn't notice the way the Praxian was nestling under Sideswipe’s arm. “I guess.”

“Yeah, that's what I thought. Blue and I were gonna head back to his room, but we can all go back to ours instead, if you want.”

The thought of sharing Sideswipe with Bluestreak was almost painful, but the idea of the two of them alone together was worse.

“Yeah,” Sunstreaker replied after a few moments. “That sounds great. Let's go.”

It wasn't what he wanted, but if he lied to himself long enough, he might believe it eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I'm doing? Visit me on Tumblr for more fic, and ways to get a fic like this for yourself!  
> https://eerian-sadow.tumblr.com/
> 
> Don't do Tumblr? Find me on Dreamwidth, too! https://eerian-sadow.dreamwidth.org/


End file.
